


Tipsy and Glowering

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, future-ish, mentions of Suga/Daichi, one kiddo taking care of the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata grips the sleeve of Kageyama’s sweater with shocking severity, the setter’s drink sloshing in his cup with the sudden movement, and he mumbles a quick, “I’m going to hurl.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipsy and Glowering

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! This is a present for my friend [Nicole!](http://pizzaasenpai.tumblr.com/) I'm sorry you've felt poopy this week :c She requested this before I started the 50 Drabble Series thing and it's taken me eighty million years to finish it but it's here now! So, hey... _hey._

They are celebrating a victory at their previous captain’s house, Daichi’s college volleyball club having won their tournament over the weekend, and the members of the now and the old Karasuna volleyball club had been invited along with some friendly stragglers from other schools, all packed into the little apartment that Suga and Daichi share just off of their campus. Refreshments—unbeknownst to the former captain and his wingman, spiked to make the party ‘a little more fun’—had been provided by the Tanaka siblings and Coach Ukai, and they mostly sit around talking, Daichi and Suga rehashing the game as if everyone in the room had not been there, until Kuroo snags Kenma’s iPod and sets it to shuffle over the small stereo system Daichi had picked up when he moved. The still-Karasuno players sway slowly to the music, Nishinoya taking the title of the first to stand and dance at full intensity, and it all goes downhill from there.

Daichi scans the room every handful of minutes and, and with the third scan after the party had really gotten started, his headcount is off by two second years.

If anyone were to ask them, neither Kageyama nor Hinata would be able to give the answer as to why they were sitting in the hallway between the living room and the first bedroom of their elder’s apartment. Kageyama would not admit to not wanting to be corralled into dancing with the others, though his head is far less clouded than the spiker’s presently, and it takes a long moment for that sky to clear even just slightly.

Hinata grips the sleeve of Kageyama’s sweater with shocking severity, the setter’s drink sloshing in his cup with the sudden movement, and he mumbles a quick, “I’m going to hurl,” the last word barely out of his mouth before Kageyama is on his feet and leading his number ten to where he hopes the bathroom is.

They stop in the hallway, Hinata’s fingers tightening their grip on Kageyama’s sleeve and pulling him to a halt. Kageyama looks down at him, guarded, playing passive, because he really won’t be able to handle Hinata throwing up period, let alone in front of him but he doesn’t know how to shove the kid into the bathroom and slam the door behind him _politely_ so he can do whatever it is on his own. He has an inkling that he’ll be held responsible if Hinata loses his lunch on the floor, and there’s no way that that’s going to happen this evening. Either of those things.

“I feel so dizzy, Kageyama…” Hinata mumbles, eyes screwed shut, and, on a whim, Kageyama smells his drink, wincing when he takes note of something other than fruity punch and lemon-lime soda in there. “What’s happening?”

“You’re drunk,” he scoffs out, setting the cup down on the closest flat surface. “Probably should throw up and get it out of your system.”

The grip on his sleeve gets tighter still, and Kageyama curses himself for clearly saying the wrong thing. Hinata looks frightened, confused, his eyes wider than Kageyama had seen in a very long time. The spiker looks green around the edges when Kageyama REALLY takes a second to look at him, and he tugs him slowly into the bathroom before Hinata can protest. He’s on his knees with his face obscured by the toilet bowl in the time it takes Kageyama to blink, and while he lets loose, Kageyama goes to explain himself.

Suga is the first to question him when he reappears in the living room, and Kageyama replies with a request for a bottle of water before really answering him. The second bedroom is offered to him for Hinata to lie down in when he’s ‘finished,’ and Suga promises to tell the others that Kageyama is looking after his friend. He says as much with a smirk and Kageyama feels as if he should question it, but he hears the toilet flush and decides to scurry away before he also decides that he doesn’t like that smirk very much at all.

Hinata is pressed against the wall when he returns, looking miserable with little beads of sweat forming between his furrowed brows, and he reaches for Kageyama when he sees him. “I didn’t even drink that much!” He slurs, taking a long gulp from the bottle that Kageyama hands him. “I can’t be drunk.”

The setter slides down the wall beside him, legs extended out in front of him, head cocked to look at Hinata, and sighs, annoyed that he volunteered himself to watch Hinata like this. “You had almost three glasses with that spicy tuna that Asahi-san brought over, and you’re tiny. You’re drunk.”

Pouting, Hinata takes another long gulp from the bottle and paws at his forehead, slick with sweat and hair sticking to his skin. His cheeks are flushed, Kageyama notices, and his eyes are bright as if they were in the middle of a practice match. They lock eyes and, for a moment, Kageyama feels short of breath and he panics to think of something to say in the silence of the bathroom.

“Thank you, for this…” Hinata blurts, voice quiet, strained, and nods to the water bottle resting on his thigh. “I don’t want to sit _in_ the bathroom all night… I need to go…. home.” He hiccups softly, turning to look at the door.

“Moron,” Kageyama replies, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance and something else. “You’re not biking home like this. Suga-san said you could use the spare bedroom to lie down ‘til your head clears.”

Hinata tries to smile, fails, and nods at him. With some difficulty, they make it to the room, Kageyama nudging the door open with one shoulder while the other supports his weary number ten, mumbling nonsense against his sweater. It takes most of Kageyama’s concentration to stop himself from trying to piece together what Hinata is saying while they move, but when he dumps his friend on the bed, Kageyama makes out a very clear curse in response.

Taking the bottle from Hinata and setting it on the bedside table, Kageyama turns to leave, to rejoin the festivities outside and clear his mind for a bit (having Hinata leaning on him like that and thanking him so openly had done something funny to his brain) but Hinata calls out a “wait,” from behind him and Kageyama stops dead in his tracks.

“What?” He asks, turning on his heel and scowling down at the spiker.

Hinata flinches slightly at Kageyama’s tone, peering up at him like an animal afraid to be struck. “I’m gonna get _bored_ ,” he groans, and Kageyama gapes at him. “Stay here!”

Rolling his eyes, Kageyama, less reluctantly than he would like to admit, pads over to the bed and jabs at Hinata’s side until he scoots over to make room for him. The bed is small but they can easily fit if their arms touching one another isn’t a cause for a brawl, and Kageyama sits up slightly against the pillows while Hinata lies flat, looking up at him with these huge, delighted eyes that make Kageyama uneasy.

They sit in silence for what feels like hours, Kageyama tapping idly at the screen of his phone—playing some unknown game that Hinata had downloaded for him on their last trip to Tokyo—before he, too, slides down to lay beside his friend, Hinata’s eyes still open, lids drooping, enough to see the movement. Before Kageyama is settled, Hinata sits up slowly, propping himself on his elbow, and leans in close to Kageyama. Fight or flight kicks in in the back of the setter’s mind but he stays frozen where he normally would have jerked away, his brain moving miles slower than Hinata is.

He only has enough time to inhale sharply before Hinata’s lips are on his, cooler than he would have expected from someone that talks at ninety miles per hour, but just as soft as he expected. Even with Hinata’s brain fuzzy and Kageyama’s moving at the speed of molasses, they both recognize that neither of them know what they’re doing within minutes of each other. Resolutely, Hinata holds himself there, lips moving slightly as his head tilts to the side and parting just so when he gets there, little tongue darting out and pressing between Kageyama’s own lips.

Individually, they lack the skills for this, but Hinata puts in enough effort to make up for Kageyama just barely returning the kiss, and they make a little progress. Their tongues bump together and Kageyama licks Hinata’s lower lip, tasting little remnants of the punch and he sighs against the spiker’s mouth. His hand moves to Hinata’s upper arm, fingers pressing softly into the fabric of his t-shirt and, infuriatingly, Hinata takes that as a signal to pull away.

They stare at each other, both wondering silently if that had really happened, then Hinata smirks and chuckles in the way that he does when Kageyama does something embarrassing, and the setter glares at him.

“Don’t say a word, Shouyou…” Kageyama warns him, eyebrow cocked.

Hinata, chuckling still, lays down with his cheek pressed to Kageyama’s shoulder and Kageyama really has no choice for the sake of comfort other than to move his arm to wrap around Hinata’s tiny frame. They say nothing for a long moment, both eyeing the objects in the room around them.

“Thanks for that,” Hinata hiccups again, cocky somehow.

Kageyama pokes a finger into his side harshly. “Shut _up_ , I said.”

Sometime later, the guests cleared from the living room and dishes washed, Suga opens the bedroom door, Daichi peeking up into the room over his shoulder, and they don’t need to look at each other to know that they’re both smirking the same smirk. Their former chicks are curled against each other, fast asleep, Kageyama’s fingers laced together with both arms holding Hinata to his side.

“They’re really tuckered out,” Daichi comments, tone playful. “We have Asprin, right?”

Suga nods, smiling fondly now as he watches them. “Yes. Don’t worry, Dai-chan, I’ll walk them to the train station in the morning.”

Daichi chuckles softly and presses a tiny kiss to Suga’s neck. “It’s about time, isn’t it, mother hen,”

Turning and closing the door, Suga swats playfully at Daichi and they head to bed, as well, leaving the small crows to sleep it off, cuddled together in the smallest of nests.

 


End file.
